Possession
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Mata dwiwarna yang tidak pernah dimilikinya menatapnya dengan dingin, dan seringai lebar muncul di bibirnya, yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi sedingin itu. AkaFuri. Oneshot. For AkaFuri day #telat


Kouki Furihata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, kemudian menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Namun dari suasana yang cukup familiar, dia menyimpulkan dirinya sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Aneh, dia membatin. Kouki mengingat dia memang hendak pergi tidur sebelumnya, tetapi tidak ada satu malampun dia tertidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Kalaupun ibunya memaksanya untuk mematikan lampu untuk menghemat energi, dia akan selalu menyalakan lampu tidur di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Apakah sedang mati lampu?

Masih sedikit linglung, Kouki bangkit dari kasurnya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa langsung menghantam kepalanya tanpa ampun, namun dia terus berjalan menuju ke pintu. Walaupun suasana begitu gelap, dia seolah bisa melihat dengan jelas seolah memang lampu masih menyala. Tetap saja dia tidak merasa nyaman di tengah kegelapan. Apapun bisa datang padanya di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Perjalanan menuju pintu kamarnya terasa begitu panjang, namun ketika tangannya berhasil memegang knop pintu yang dingin, dia merasa perjalanan panjang itu tidak sia-sia. Perlahan-lahan dia memutar knop pintu, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun yang bisa membangunkan adiknya yang tidur di sebelah kamarnya. Walaupun di tengah keheningan tengah malam begini, suara sekecil apapun tetap terasa begitu keras.

Ketika pintu terayun terbuka, dia tidak menemukan dirinya sendiri berada di koridor rumah yang biasa ia lihat. Alih-alih dia berada di sebuah ruang tunggu yang seperti di rumah sakit pada umumnya, walaupun terkesan lebih suram dengan lampu fluorescent redup menggantung di langit-langit, dengan tempat biasa para suster melayani para pasien dan penjenguk (walaupun sekarang sedang kosong), dan beberapa kursi tunggu. Salah satu dari kursi tersebut sedang ditempati oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sibuk dengan majalah yang sepertinya diambil dari tempat majalah di dekatnya.

Kouki memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan anak itu daripada kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap. Langkahnya ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Permisi?" Anak laki-laki itu tidak bergeming, masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah—yang sepertinya tidak ia perhatikan sama sekali. Kouki menggerutu dalam hati, bukankah lebih baik bicara dengannya jika ia tidak sedang sibuk sama sekali? Kalau dia memang sedang bosan, kan setidaknya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol—

Majalah yang dipegang anak itu tertutup, bersamaan dengan sepasang mata merah-kuning yang menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga. "Tidak juga." Dia berkata, suaranya penuh dengan wibawa walaupun dia terlihat seperti seumuran Kouki. "Aku tidak bosan. Aku tidak menginginkan keberadaan siapapun. Apa aku kurang jelas?"

"B-Baik."

Kouki tidak bisa merasa begitu kecil ketika berada dengan orang itu. Walaupun dia sedang duduk, Kouki bisa merasakan kalau orang itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Namun aura penuh wibawa dan ke-absolut-an yang dipancarkannya membuat Kouki merasa kalau orang ini sangat penting, dan meneriakkan kalau dialah orang terakhir yang ingin Kouki buat kesal.

Orang itu masih menatapnya. Mata dwiwarna menyusuri setiap sudut tubuhnya, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sakit hati nanti.

"...Kau biasa-biasa saja."

_Tuh kan_.

"—tapi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak Kouki duga. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Dia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. Ketika melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari orang itu, dia menambahkan, "Aku tertidur di ruangan sebelah, namun tiba-tiba aku terbangun dan—sekarang aku di sini, seperti yang kau lihat."

Orang itu terdiam, sepertinya tengah memikirkan yang Kouki katakan, kemudian mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'menarik' dengan senyum yang lebar. Jujur saja, Kouki ketakutan melihat senyum itu.

Tiba-tiba dia menjulurkan tangannya. Senyum lebar yang dingin melembut, walaupun masih cukup untuk membuat Kouki ketakutan. "Namaku Seijuurou Akashi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dengan ragu, Kouki menyambut tangan Seijuurou. Ketika kulit mereka bertemu, tangannya terasa seperti tersengat listrik yang dingin, namun tidak menarik dirinya karena itu sangat tidak sopan. Dan dia juga masih ingin nyawanya selamat. Dengan senyum kaku, Kouki memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, "Kouki Furihata."

Ketika tangan mereka terpisah, Kouki seolah bisa merasakan sabit milik dewa kematian terangkat dari lehernya. Untuk sekarang selamat, sepertinya.

"Kouki, benar?" Dia merinding ketika Seijuurou langsung memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengawasimu lebih lama?"

_Ya. Ya. Ya_. Dia ingin menjawab itu. Dia tidak ingin merasakan mata dwiwarna yang indah namun mengerikan terus mengikutinya setiap saat. Dia masih ingin hidup normal, tanpa ada sesuatupun yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Namun untuk saat ini, sepertinya hidupnya sudah berubah kacau setelah bertemu dengan orang yang mengerikan ini.

"Tidak." Akhirnya dia menjawab dengan suara berat. "Tidak, lakukanlah sesukamu."

Adalah sebuah jawaban yang salah, yang akan disesalinya suatu saat nanti. Kouki langsung tahu ketika melihat seringai dingin kembali menghiasi wajah Seijuurou.

.

Ketika Kouki membuka matanya sekali lagi, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan cahaya matahari menyesap melalui lampu. Tidak ada kegelapan yang seolah abadi, tidak ada dingin yang menusuk. Dengan cepat ia melompat dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu. Tidak ada ruang tunggu, tidak ada Seijuurou.

Hanya mimpi, rupanya. Seluruh beban seolah terangkat dari punggung Kouki. Dengan langkah riang, dia melompat-lompat menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Sekolah sama seperti biasa, namun bagi Kouki sekarang, latihan neraka dari pelatih juga tidak seberat sebelumnya. Dia melakukan semua perintah dari pelatih tanpa protes, menerima bola dari teman satu tim dan mengopernya juga lebih baik, bahkan hingga dapat menerima pujian dari pelatih kalau potensinya sebagai seorang point guard sudah mulai terlihat.

"Furihata-_kun_ sepertinya sedang senang sekali."

Bahkan kedatangan Tetsuya Kuroko yang selalu tiba-tiba tidak membuatnya menjerit seperti biasa. Tetsuya memang agak khawatir, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Kouki hanya tersenyum senang ketika mendengar itu dari si pemain bayangan. "Aku memang sedang senang." Dia menunggu sang pelayan mencatat pesanan satu meja mereka, yang terdiri dari teman-teman kelas satu sepertinya. Setelah sang pelayan pergi, dia melanjutkan, "Semalam aku mendapat mimpi aneh, tetapi ketika bangun, aku senang kalau itu hanya mimpi!"

Tetsuya menggumam, masih sibuk menyesap _vanilla shake_ yang baru dipesan dengan wajah masih datar ("_Vanilla shake_ disini tidak seenak di _majiba_. Ayo kita ke sana saja." Katanya beberapa menit yang lalu). Tetsuya bukan orang yang akan menahan pembicaraan begitu lama, lagipula Kouki juga tidak menunggu jawaban.

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar sedikit—hanya sekilas, sebelum kembali ke wajah datarnya lagi—kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sepertinya telepon, batin Kouki ketika Kuroko menggumamkan permisi dan bangkit dari kursi sambil menekan ponsel di telinganya.

"Kise-_kun_, kenapa menelpon terus?" Dia mendengar Tetsuya berkata sebelum keluar dari kafe.

Kouki yang berada di kursi dekat jendela terus memperhatikan Tetsuya. Pertama kalinya ekspresi laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu berubah drastis—matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga sedikit, dan tangannya yang memegang ponsel terlihat gemetaran. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia buru-buru menutup ponselnya dan kembali ke dalam kafe. Wajahnya masih terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika dia mengambil tas dari tempat duduknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan—"

"Akan kubayar besok." Tetsuya buru-buru memotong kata-kata Taiga Kagami, sahabat terdekat Tetsuya. "Aku harus cepat-cepat ke Kyoto. Ini sangat penting dan Kise-_kun_ baru memberitahuku sekarang." kemudian dia menggumamkan maaf sekali lagi sebelum pergi dari kafe, nyaris menabrak seseorang, yang syukurnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya sama sekali.

Kouki yang terus memperhatikannya, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan gumaman 'Aneh' dari teman-temannya. Ketika punggung Tetsuya sudah menjauh dari jarak pandangnya, dia memutuskan untuk memandangi orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan kaca kafe, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing atau mengobrol dengan temannya, atau mengamatinya dari luar jendela dengan seringai mengerikan—

Tunggu.

Matanya melebar, menemukan dirinya sendiri menempel di jendela hanya untuk memastikan kalau yang ia lihat hanyalah imajinasinya sendiri. Mata merah-kuning yang menatapnya tajam, rambut merah, pakaian mewah yang ia kenakan kemarin—

"Kenapa?" Dia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil ketika senyum Seijuurou mengembang di ujung jalan, seolah meledek Kouki yang baru menyadarinya sekarang. "Kenapa kau ada di sana, Akashi?"

.

.

.

Kouki Furihata semakin aneh setelah hari itu. Dan keanehannya semakin dirasakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Kouki menjadi semakin pendiam dan tatapannya selalu menatap setiap orang dengan curiga dan ketakutan, seolah dia tengah di awasi oleh sesuatu.

Andai saja kau tahu, Kouki memutar bola matanya dalam hati ketika seseorang menanyakan itu padanya.

Dia selalu merasa kalau Seijuurou benar-benar mengamatinya; ketika belajar, ketika latihan, bahkan ketika di kamar mandi dan sebelum tidur. Seolah mata dwiwarna itu mengikutinya kemana-mana dan tidak akan membiarkannya lari dari pandangannya. Dan merasakan itu, Kouki merasa hidupnya bisa berakhir kapan saja jikalau dia lengah.

"Kau terlalu tegang, Furi." Tiba-tiba salah satu temannya, Kouichi Kawahara, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kouki. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja hari ini? Sudah lama kita tidak bersama. Iya kan, Fukuda?"

Yang ditanya, Hiroshi Fukuda, mengangguk setuju. "Kau selalu pulang lebih cepat. Pelatih melipatgandakan latihan kita karena kau bolos latihan, tahu?"

Kouki terkekeh gugup, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sepertinya menarik!" Tiba-tiba Taiga muncul entah darimana—sepertinya meminjam kemampuan misdirection Tetsuya—membuat ketiga kelas satu yang lain menjerit, yang diacuhkan oleh laki-laki berambut merah gelap itu. "Tidak keberatan kan kalau kita ikut?"

"Kau sudah menghitungku, Kagami-_kun_?" Tetsuya, yang munculnya sama-sama misterius seperti Taiga, mendesah. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Furihata-_kun_, Fukuda-_kun_, Kawahara-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja! Semakin banyak, semakin bagus!"

Kouki tidak bisa memprotes ketika dia diseret oleh keempat temannya. Dia hanya berharap dia bisa melupakan kejadian tentang Seijuurou bersama mereka.

Dan permintaannya dikabulkan. Bersama dengan teman-temannya tidak semembosankan yang ia duga. Mereka mengunjungi _game center_, menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa Tetsuya cukup mahir bermain permainan seperti _dance dance revolution_, bahkan bisa mengalahkan Taiga dan Kouichi, yang mengaku kalau mereka adalah raja dari _game center_ ketika masih SMP. Kemudian mereka bermain _street ball_ bersama dengan orang yang kebetulan sedang memakai lapangan. Dan akhirnya, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah supermarket untuk membeli es krim.

Ketika hanya Tetsuya dan Kouki yang tersisa di depan toko sementara ketiga teman mereka membeli sesuatu, tiba-tiba Tetsuya melihat ke langit dengan tatapan menerawang, "Ini mengingatkanku akan masa SMP." Kemudian dia melirik Kouki, yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Kami bersenang-senang seperti anak SMP lain, bukannya sebagai legenda Generasi Keajaiban atau apapun—sangat menyenangkan."

"Menjadi seorang generasi keajaiban memang sulit ya?"

Laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu mengangguk. Senyum kecil yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Sayang sekali Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah ikut dengan kami ketika bersenang-senang."

"Akashi?" Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "...Maksudmu, Seijuurou Akashi?"

Kepala Tetsuya langsung berputar cepat kearahnya, seolah bisa putus saat itu juga. "...Furihata-_kun_ mengenal Akashi-_kun_?" Mata birunya yang selalu datar memicing. "Kapan? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

Kening Kouki berkerut. "Beberapa malam yang lalu—"

"Kapan?"

"Eh..." Dia memandang langit, berusaha mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang paling aneh yang pernah ia temui, "...sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, kalau tidak salah sebelum kau menerima telpon dari Kise. Intinya, aku bertemu dengannya di ruangan yang aneh. Kami mengobrol dan berkenalan."

Dia melihat butiran keringat mengalir di wajah Tetsuya, yang sekarang sudah terlihat ketakutan. Baru saja sang pemain bayangan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba ketiga temannya sudah keluar dari toko, membawa sebuah kamera digital. "Maaf, tadi Kagami membeli banyak barang dan kesulitan mencari dompetnya!" kalimat dari Hiroshi, yang membawa kamera digital, sambil menunjuk ke arah Taiga yang kesulitan membawa beberapa _snack_ dan bahan makanan, namun sepertinya tidak diacuhkan oleh suasana aneh di antara Tetsuya dan Kouki. Sepertinya dia menyadarinya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto, untuk kenang-kenangan?"

Semua mengangguk, walaupun Tetsuya terlihat agak kaku. Hiroshi dengan hati-hati meletakkan kameranya di atas sebuah dinding tempat keran air dan menetapkan waktunya. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke kerumunan teman-temannya, yang sudah sibuk membuat pose konyol—kecuali Tetsuya, tetap dengan wajah datarnya, namun tangannya membuat pose _peace_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, cahaya _flash_ menyala. Para anggota klub basket SMA Seirin langsung berhamburan menuju kamera—semua kecuali Tetsuya, yang menahan Kouki dengan wajah serius.

"...Furihata-_kun_." Dia memulai, kemudian hening sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan, "...Kau... serius bertemu dengannya tiga hari yang lalu?"

Kouki memiringkan kepalanya, tidak suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Akashi-_kun_—"

"Hei, kita ini... berfoto hanya berlima, bukan?"

Keduanya melirik ke belakang. Wajah ketiga temannya yang tengah melihat foto pucat seperti kertas—

"—meninggal tiga hari yang lalu karena kecelakaan."

—karena dalam foto itu, ada seorang lagi, dengan wajah pucat berlumuran darah, dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah, memiliki mata merah dan kuning, menyeringai lebar. Berdiri tepat di sebelah Kouki Furihata.

.

.

.

Kouki mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau dia berada dalam kamarnya dalam gelap.

Seperti saat itu, dia membatin ketakutan. Namun kali ini tidak ada pintu. Hanya ada dia, tengah berdiri di depan kasurnya, memandangi tubuhnya yang tengah tertidur.

Mata tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat dirinya yang tengah memandangi tubuhnya sendiri terperanjat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Kouki. Mata dwiwarna yang tidak pernah dimilikinya menatapnya dengan dingin, dan seringai lebar muncul di bibirnya, yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi sedingin itu.

Dan sekali lihat saja, Kouki langsung tahu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bukanlah dirinya sendiri, tetapi seorang Seijuurou Akashi.

Seijuurou, yang ada dalam tubuhnya, mendekatkan diri pada Kouki, yang kini tidak memiliki sebuah tubuh, dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, sebelum mundur dan berbalik, memunggungi Kouki yang sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

"Biarkan aku kembali ke dunia hidup lagi, Kouki." Dia melirik ke belakang dengan seringai dingin khasnya. "...Dan untuk itu, akan kupinjam tubuhmu untuk sementara."

* * *

**Happy AkaFuri day, minna~! #telat #digiles _(:'3/**

**entah kenapa saya malah nggak bisa nulis dari kemarin, padahal udah ada tiga ide (termasuk yang ini) yang nempel di kepala saya. Aslinya mau nulis Teikou!Akashi sama Emperor!Akashi Furi malah jadi ini. sumimasen kalo gejes, soalnya saya nggak pernah ngalamin astral projection dan nggak mau. serius, serem. *keinget In*i*i*us _(:'3/ #gulingguling**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke c:**


End file.
